User blog:Teridax122/Like WAM!
All right, I just got a letter from one of the top wikia guys saying that back in March they asked the admins of some of Wikia's largest wikis to fill out a survey, which I did, to get know the admins of the wikis better, any way in the letter the guy mentioned this new analytics tool called WAM (Wikia Activity Monitor). You can probaly guess that by now I'm just going to past in what the letter says so here it is; "It addresses a few fundamental problems with "traditional" analytical metrics. The two traditional metrics Wikia has relied on in the past are pageviews and edits. Both are, of course, logical indicators of how well a wiki is doing, but those two metrics alone don't answer some important questions. Is the wiki truly growing? How is a wiki doing compared to other wikis of its same approximate age and size? If a wiki has a lot of pageviews but not a lot of edits, is it really a healthy wiki?" Cool right, any way I then checked on wikia community central and found this blog post , which explains more about what WAM is and does, so if you want more info on it please go there. It also say that depending on a wiki's amount of pages, users, and wiki activity, WAM will rate that wiki as an interesting wiki to go to but since Wikia has over 300,000 wikis just to be in the top 5000 is a good thing. So getting back to my point, just reminding this is for fun, at the moment we are ranked 318, this means we're interesting, so why let's try harder to get more Kaiju & Seijin pages by watching the episode they appear in then use Google translate to read their sections on the Japanese Wikipedia and put the pieces together from there, that's how I made some Leo Kaiju & Seijin pages, and also try to advertise the Ultraman wiki to more users, then maybe next year will go from interesting to pretty interesting! What do you say? The link to our WAM page is below. 2014 Alright we no longer rank 318, now we rank 177!! We have increased in rank in almost a year!! Awesome, right!! So I guess that means we are now pretty interesting, so let's work hard this year to improve our score, who's with me? 2015 Update of our WAM score in 2015 *Score: 94.49 *Rank: 210 *Peak Rank: 150 *Vertical Rank: 95 Our score has dropped by 1, and our peak by 2 (that's all good, not bad), our rank has improved by 33, and or vertical rank has also gone up by 26 points. Let's see how we do this year! 2016 *Score: 96.61 *Rank: 125 *Peak Rank: 28 *Vertical Rank: 30 Our score has gone up by 2.21, and peak has gone down, our rank is has gone up by 5, and our vertical is now down by 65. It took me half a year to remember to check our score, sorry, I must be getting old. http://www.wikia.com/WAM?verticalId=&date=&langCode=en&searchPhrase=ultraman Category:Blog posts